


Silent Prayer

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was just feeling it hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: A little snippet about Chrom admiring his small tactician wife.





	Silent Prayer

  He loved everything about her.  
  
  From the vibrant colour of her purple hair to the hypnotizing shade of her brown iris, Chrom absolutely loved everything about her.  
  
  “Chrom, you’re staring again.”  
  
  He loved her voice. He loved her sweet, sweet, sultry voice.  
  
  Never bothered to hide his shame for once, a silly smile simply tickled the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry, dear.” His feet slid to the left, and so did hers. One hand gingerly tickled the right side of her waist, while his own right hand cupped her left hand perfectly.  
  
  Perfectly.  
  
  Her hand was small, slightly callous, but a perfect size, the most perfect size for him to hold.  
  
  Gods, he loved her too much.  
  
  The dim light of the campfire brought an ethereal glow to her face. Her lower lip had a glossy shine. The small shape of her nose twitched just the slightest at the feel of cold air tickling her skin. Her cheeks were red, flushed, heated with fire that slowly churned straight to her stomach due to the very close distance they shared. Her right hand held his left shoulder, slim fingers mindlessly tracing little circles on the hard shape of his body.  
  
  He felt warm.  
  
  Robin then felt his hand press lightly on her back. Air briefly held inside her lungs, she looked up, glistening eyes observed the very vision of the man she loved until her last dying breath.  
  
  He was still looking at her.  
  
  Staring, gaping, she couldn’t tell. His gaze was soft, reassuring, yet held every single intensity that flickered a roaring fire in the pits of her stomach.  
  
  “What…?” She managed, voice surprisingly meek and squeaky from the sight of such sheer passion.  
  
  His smile was sincere, loving.  
  
  “I love you,” was all he said. “I love you,” was all he repeated.  
  
  Before Robin could respond, she instead peeped a surprise peep at the feel of lips pressing against hers.  
  
  Her eyes were wide, but just for a brief, brief moment. His lips were warm, sweet, and Robin soon found herself sighing in delight as she closed her eyes and kissed back.  
  
  _Chu, chu,_ their lips moved. His tongue sheepishly slipped into her mouth, tracing against her own before Chrom nipped the soft, supple skin of her upper lip. He sucked, then nipped again, then pressed deeper until both his hands slid and pressed firmly onto her back.  
  
  Her hands too had moved to his chest, Robin tilted her head slightly and responded with a light nip on his lower lip. This earned her a growl, a deep, husky growl that prickled delightful shivers into her suddenly cold skin. The same hands slid up, up, until she tickled the sides of his neck. Another low sigh slithered out of her mouth, and Chrom caught it with ease as he this time nipped her lower lip.  
  
  _Pop,_ they finally broke apart, but were never satisfied with just a mere kiss that now sent fire boiling into their stomachs.  
  
  “I love you…” He whispered, forehead gently resting against hers. His eyes still closed, still squeezed shut as he tried to calm himself down. His hands stayed on her back, one palm sliding up and down until fingers lightly caressed the back of her neck. “Gods…” He then breathed, emotions completely overwhelmed by the tactician that had long stolen his heart.  
  
  He then heard her giggle; Gods, she was too much.  
  
  Heat now burned to the tips of his ears, Chrom peeked with one eye opened. The smile he wore twitched into the cheekiest curve. Teeth then firmly nibbled the insides of his lower lip to see hear smile, to hear her laugh. Hands still wrapped around her petite body, they swayed left and right, moving to the quiet music of the forest around them.  
  
  “I love you too, Chrom.” She replied, voice just as soothing as her presence made out to be. One hand slowly moved to his face, fingers brushing the burning cheek and thumb gingerly tickling the corner of his twitching mouth. “I love you so, so much…” Her smile mirrored his own, though just momentarily before another laugh tickled her throat.  
  
  Gods, he could never, ever live without her.  
  
  No words were exchanged after that. The soft flicker of the campfire and their soft breathings became their only sound. Left and right they quietly moved, eyes never torn from each other, gazes perfectly fixed at one another’s very presence.  
  
  _Gods,_ Chrom prayed, _please don’t ever take her away from me._  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i slept half a day today and i just wanna write A Feel lmao


End file.
